The twin struggle
by FallenAngel812
Summary: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna and ((hyper)) Tsuna have one of the best relationships ever and hardly get into fights or arguments. But that all changed once the hit teenager age.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twin struggle:**_

 _Noting: ((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 _((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

It was the first day of Tsunayoshi's school and he walked out of his house waving goodbye to his mother. But his mother ran to the door before he could even walk out of the gate in a hurried panic. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" She called out to him.

Tsunayoshi stopped at the gate and turned to his mother.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, have you got everything you need for school this morning? She asked him in concern.

Tsunayoshi sighed and answered: "Yes I have mom!"

"You've got your text books?"

"Yeah."

"Your pencils and pens?"

"Yes."

"Your lunch?"

"Yes!" Tsunayoshi raised his voice this time due to frustrations: "Mom, you don't need to treat me like I'm a baby amore. I'm 14 now! You don't need to take care of me like this."

"For someone who says he doesn't need looking after anymore, he still sure makes a lot of mess in his room."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Tsunayoshi blushed in humiliation.

His mom laughed a little at that, and then she said: "Go on now Tsunayoshi-kun. You'll be late for school on your first day."

"I know I know!" Tsunayoshi argued and turned and opened the gate. He walked out as she waved him goodbye: "Bye bye Tsunayoshi-kun! Have a good day."

"You too!" Tsunayoshi waved back. The he walked down the side-walk to the left.

He walked in silence down past the houses; looking straight forward. Then something suddenly jumped out from a little gap in between two houses and wrapped itself around Tsunayoshi's stomach from behind.

This caught him by surprise and he looked to see that it was his twin brother Tsuna; clinging onto him.

"Oi! What are you doing? I thought that you went up ahead?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"I did!" Tsuna's voice wavered. "But then I saw those guys," he pointed forward with a shaky hand, and Tsunayoshi looked up ahead.

Up ahead were the 3 bullies back from their old school, giggling and messing around.

"Their wearing the same uniform," Tsunayoshi said.

"See? And that's why I was hiding!" Tsuna said. "Nothing good will happen if I go near them."

But Tsunayoshi began walking forwards anyway.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna panicked and tried to hold his brother back. But he was no stronger than a mouse.

The bullies sensed Tsunayoshi marching up to them and they turned and looked.

Tsunayoshi stopped before them with a serious look on his face.

The bullies smirked at this and either folded their arms or put their hands on their hips. Seeing Tsuna behind Tsunayoshi was the one that set them off.

"Look at No-good-Tsuna hiding behind his big brother again!" Bully 1 smirked. "Does he ever man up?"

"Maybe he should be called The-wimpy-no-good-Tsuna," laughed Bully 2.

"Bruh, do you even Japanese? It's No-good-wimpy-Tsuna!" Bully 3 teased Bully 2 and nudged him in the stomach with his elbow. He was nudged back until a nudging battle had started.

This made Tsuna unhappy and coward further behind Tsunayoshi.

This made Tsunayoshi annoyed and he looked at the 3 bullies angrily.

"Hey, jerks! Maybe you should get a life, stop bullying others and grow up."

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quiet hear you. Mind saying it again?" Bully 1 walked up to Tsunayoshi and got right in his face; trying to seem as imitating as possible and uptight.

Tsunayoshi didn't move an inch.

"You better watch what you say buddy," Bully 1 continued. "Or else you'll be in a world of hurt."

"That'll be you!" Tsunayoshi spoke back.

"Huh? You wonna go?"

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes and then punched Bully 1 full force right in the face.

Bully 1 grabbed hold of is face in pain and toppled over to the ground on his face.

Tsunayoshi then bent in a fighting stance and held up a fist: "Bring

It on!"…

… In less than 2 minutes, all 3 bullies were lying on the ground twitching in pain and only party conscious. But they didn't have enough strength to get up, let alone move.

After the rough beating that he gave them, Tsunayoshi turned to Tsuna; who still hadn't let go of him yet: "There!"

"That's the exact opposite of what I wanted you to do!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Huh? What do you mean? At this point they won't want to bother you."

"What if they what revenge?"

"They won't want to bother me again if they know what's good for them."

"But what if they mistake you for me?"

"But don't we look alike?"

"But…"

"It won't matter as long as I am always here for you!"

Tsuna smiled up at Tsunayoshi: "Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Come on now. Let's go!" Tsunayoshi grabbed hold of his brother's hand then and walked with him side by side.

The school bells rung throughout the school to tell everyone that home room session has begun. But by this time, everyone was already in their classrooms with their teachers.

In the classroom of the first years, a male teacher stood at the front of the class and had a piece of paper in his hands; looking down and reading out the register with it.

"Ok, um… Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Tsunayoshi stood up behind his desk: "Yes!"

"Okay! Next! Uh… T ... Tsuna … Sawada?"

Tsuna stood up a little bit of a panic: "Y… Yes!"

The teacher gave a little bit of a confused look after reading both Tsunayoshi's and Tsuna's names.

The class was silent.

The teacher then looked at both of them and it took him some time to speak up: "You two are twins right?"

They both answered at the same time:

-"Yes!"

-"Y… Yes!"

"Then which was is Tsuna Sawada?"

Tsuna answered up: "H… Here!"

"Is this your real name or your nickname?"

"I-It's my real name, sir."

The teacher seemed to hesitate for an instant, but then told both Tsunayoshi and Tsuna: "That's okay! You both can sit down now."

Both Tsunayoshi and Tsuna nodded and sat back down in their seats. Some of the student's in the classroom glanced at the, slightly.

The register was over then and the teacher put down the piece of paper. Then he picked up a few others in a small pile.

"Okay, for the first session it is going to be Mathematics."

The whole class groaned loudly.

"Now now," the teacher tried to put on a reassuring smile on his face. "It has to be done."

He then passed a piece of paper around to each of the students; who each groaned and moaned.

Both Tsunayoshi and Tsuna had the exact thought running through their minds:

-"Mathematics diffidently ain't my cup of tea."

-"Mathematics diffidently ain't my cup of tea."

…

At the end of the maths test, Tsunayoshi was 16th place out of 20 student and Tsuna was last place. This wasn't a good start!

 **THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

 _I don't know where the next chapter will be but I'll try my best. It isn't as easy you know._

 _Anyway this is the first time I'm posting any on so please be nice when reviewing *Shy smile* so thanks for reading and have a nice day. ^~^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Noting: ((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 _((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _Previously on chapter one:_

 _Tsunayoshi beat up the 3 bullies fro, their old school who were now attending their same, new school; after they teased Tsuna. Then in homeroom, Tsunayoshi and Tsuna took a maths test with the first year students, and got really bad scores on them. Starting with a very bad start to their school year; they didn't think it could get any worse!_

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

When Tsuna found out that Tsunayoshi was going to be in another class group, he flipped.

"NO! DON'T GO!" He leaped right out of his chair; accidently tripping over his desk, knocking it over and landing by Tsunayoshi's feet. He grabbed one of his legs to stop him from walking out.

In surprise, Tsunayoshi looked down at him, and then gave him a frown: "Come on! It isn't that bad. We'll still see each other in between lessons."

"But I won't see you as much!" Tsuna whined.

"Chill out! We're brothers. We will see each other at home. Wonder how it'll be like on the holidays?"

"But…"

"If you are worried about during the days, don't be. You'll be fine!" Tsunayoshi gave Tsuna a little gentle smile when he said the last sentence.

"But what if I need more help on my work?"

"You need to stop relying on me all of the time and grow up a little!" Tsunayoshi frowned again then. But he wasn't trying to sound mean or cruel. He was just speaking the truth.

Tsunayoshi looked sad. But he knew that he was too dependent of his brother. But he just couldn't help it. He really can't! He grew up; like this; as a wimp, relying on his big brother.

Tsunayoshi had managed to free himself from his brother and he walked forward. As he walked out of the classroom then, he took one last turn to Tsuna and smiled as he did a little wave goodbye: "I'll see you later."

Tsuna was left there alone on the floor then.

…

Tsunayoshi was right! Tsuna did need to man up and stop relying on him too much. How did he expect to grow up if he didn't stop?

But even so, Tsuna still found himself waiting in his seat for him. He sighed at his pathetic self with his eyes closed.

Everyone had left now for lunch and he was still here; in the utter silence and the awkwardness.

15 minutes had past and Tsunayoshi still hadn't come for him. Where was he?

After another 5 minutes and his stomach rumbled. So he sighed once again and got from his seat.

He had lunch. It was inside his bag, but he was going to leave his bag here on his desk while he walked out of the classroom to look for Tsunayoshi.

He walked down the hallway without knowing where he was going, and he soon had found himself out on the school yard.

A lot of the students were out here; mostly all the same age as him, and were just either hanging out or messing about.

Tsuna looked about at everyone. He didn't catch sight of Tsunayoshi, but he decided to stay outside anyway. What was the harm in a little fresh air?

Well, that's what Tsuna thought when he walked forward across the yard; when he spotted the 3 bullies from this morning in front of him in a huddle a few feet away.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks and held his breathe while gritting his teeth in shock and fear. He hoped and prayed that they wouldn't spot him, so that he could just back away sneakily and escape.

But they caught sight of him sure enough and smirked when they spotted him. They began walking up towards him then; which scared Tsuna and caused him to take a step back: "HIIEE!"

Once they reached Tsuna, Bully 1 got into his face: "Well well well, we meet again, huh, boy!"

Tsuna couldn't find any words to say to Bully 1; nor could allow himself to move away or escape, and soon he lost his escape route because Bully 2 and Bully 3 circled around him.

Bully 1 stepped closer to Tsuna and Tsuna took one small step backwards cowardly, and he held up his arms to his chest.

Bully 1 sneered in menace.

Tsuna began to wish then that Tsunayoshi was here right now to protect him from the bullies.

Speaking of Tsunayoshi, he was still in his class. He had to stay behind and do some extra work, but he had distracted himself by looking outside of the window at all of the students outside. He was a little bored.

But once he sighted the 3 bullies picking on Tsuna, he jumped from his seat in shock.

Tsuna was scared and frozen whilst Bully 1 got right in his face and raised a fist: "You are going to pay for what you've done this morning!"

Tsuna shut his eyes then. He knew it! _He knew it!_ They were obviously going to mistake him as Tsunayoshi.

Bully 1 then threw a punch towards Tsuna's face: "Get ready, punk!"

He was ready to land his punch in his face and beat him up along with Bully 2 and Bully 3, and all Tsuna could do was shut his eyes tightly and coward away; accepting his fate.

But the suddenly, Tsunayoshi came out of nowhere and he flew downwards from above and he had landed his feet in Bully 1's face.

Supposing he would have come from the sky, but that would have been impossible.

He actually had jumped out of the window of the third floor of the school building; but when Bully 2 and Bully 3 had looked up to see, they saw that the middle window of the third floor was opened, along with 4 pair of eyes looking out in shock.

Once he had landed on Bully 1 and got him lying on the floor unconscious, Tsunayoshi got back up to his feet and glared seriously with a hint of deep anger at the remaining 2 bullies.

Out of fear and terror, Bully 2 and Bully 3 eventually high jacked it screaming.

Tsunayoshi then turned to his twin with a calm look on his face now.

Tsuna stood there. He couldn't think of anything to say because he felt guilty for yet again relying on him. So all he could do was look at Tsunayoshi with an apologetic look on his face.

Tsunayoshi seemed to have read the expression of his twin's face and gave a reassuring smile on his face: "It's fine to rely on others sometimes."

This brought a smile on Tsuna's face which made him nearly tear up: "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsunayoshi almost giggled and then patted Tsuna on the head: "Are you okay now?"

Tsuna had his eyes closed at the time and he reopened them to smile up at Tsunayoshi. He nodded brightly: "Mhmm!"

"I'm glad!"

And then by this time, lunch was over and lessons began again.

School was finally over at 4:00P, but by this time unfortunately, it was dark outside and was raining heavily.

Most of the students left straight away and practically legged it home. But some remained behind to wait for friends.

Tsunayoshi was standing by the automatic doors outside under the little roof to the right; out of range of constantly activing the doors. He was one of those students waiting for someone.

He was waiting for his twin; who soon came out of the building 5 minutes later.

"Ah man! It's raining!" Tsuna complained when he stepped outside of the building. He pulled his bag off him and held it over his head.

"Are you ready?" Tsunayoshi; who had his umbrella out, turned to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded with a smile: "Mhm!"

Tsunayoshi nodded.

Then both of them walked forward out of the school's ground, through the gate and turned the corner down the side walk to go home.

As it continued raining, Tsuna began to soak while the umbrella kept Tsunayoshi dry.

Tsunayoshi saw this and eventually decided to pass his umbrella onto Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up in surprise: "Huh? But what about you? Won't you get wet?"

"I'll be fine!" Tsunayoshi told Tsuna and beckoned him to take the umbrella.

"But…" Tsuna hesitated.

"I won't catch cold. I promise!"

So Tsuna eventually took the umbrella and replaced it with his bag. He felt much better!

Tsunayoshi then grabbed hold of Tsuna's right hand by his side with his left and held it.

Tsuna held it back willingly.

Then they both walked home happily together.

Their first day at school wasn't so bad after all!

 **Chapter two end!**

 _So that is my second chapter done. This one took me quicker than the last one and I am glad. I really do enjoy writing this. ^~^_

 _So the next one is next week ((ass I plan at least)) and warning: There will be a time skip next chapter._

 _Ok so enough of me waffling on and I'll see you next week and thank you of those who support me, I really appreciate it! *Smiles*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Noting: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

~ 2 weeks later ~

Tsunayoshi stepped out of the school building out into the dark, 43 minutes after school ended.

He switched his mobile phone screen on and looked down at it. 3 messages from Tsuna popped up; asking him where he was and if he had finished school yet.

He felt guilty for not answering to them!

…

In a store close by home, Tsuna was in front of the counter and had just been handed all of the stuff he bought in a brown, plastic bag.

Tsuna hugged the bag to his chest and smiled up at the male, shop owner: "Thank you!"

There was a bit of a big line behind Tsuna and they were getting a little bit impatient now from the wait.

The shop owner noticed this, so he gave Tsuna a little smile and told him: "Now run along now kid. The shoppers are getting inpatient."

So Tsuna happily jogged out of the store.

9 minutes later, Tsuna returned home and have his happy mom the shopping for tonight's dinner. Then he went straight up to his room to see if Tsunayoshi had arrived home yet.

He knocked on the door and called out through to the room from the outside: "Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you home?"

Then, without waiting for a response, Tsuna opened the door to see the light was switched on in his room and Tsunayoshi was sat at their desk. He looked like he was doing some paper work from school.

When he heard the door open, Tsunayoshi looked up from his work and turned around in the chair and saw Tsuna at the door, looking surprised at the sight of him.

One elbow was leaning on the back of the chair.

"Tsuna? How are you here after me? Didn't you leave school before me?"

"I had to get some food for dinner for mom," Tsuna answered him.

"Is that so?" Tsunayoshi spoke back. Then he returned to his work, leaving Tsuna just standing there.

Feeling a little awkward now, Tsuna decided to step into the room slowly and towards his brother; leaving the door wide open: "Um… Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm?" Tsunayoshi responded, listening, but he did not look around or up from his work.

"It's been 2 weeks now. Why are you still leaving class so late?" Tsuna asked his brother.

Tsunayoshi answered without looking up: "Our group is a lot different form yours. We have to work harder then you guys. That's how it works when you are smarter than everyone else."

He didn't mean to sound insulting, and from Tsuna's silent, he eventually turned around and looked up at him; leaning his elbow on the back of the chair again.

Tsuna did look sad.

Tsunayoshi looked guilty then: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound rude or cruel or anything."

"It's not that!" Tsuna told him sadly. "It's the fact that I have been walking home on my own since you've become so busy."

Tsunayoshi looked even more guilty: "I'm sorry for making you feel alone."

Tsuna said nothing to that.

Then Tsunayoshi added: "How about you wait for me in school or something?"

"But I have made an agreement with mom to help her out with the dinner every night." Tsuna told him sadly.

"When was that?" Tsunayoshi looked confused and sounded a little bit shocked.

"A week ago."

"I see."

"You really _have_ been busy, haven't you?" Tsuna frowned; which made Tsunayoshi even more guilty:

"Don't make me sound anymore guilty then you already have!" Tsunayoshi raised his voice; feeling _really_ guilty now.

Then after Tsunayoshi's little; drama, they went silent afterwards.

They soon felt very awkward, so one tried to start off another conversation, but the other tried also; interrupted the other.

After a few more tries, it caused a bit of a laughing fit because they soon give up and just laughed together.

* * *

Dinner was ready at the usual 7PM time a couple of hours later, and Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and their mom sat around the table together.

By this time, both Tsunayoshi and Tsuna could not stop giggling.

Their mom smiled up at them: "Now what are you boys laughing at, at this hour at night?"

But she didn't need to even ask. Her sons were always like this; so happy together and always getting alone peacefully.

She was happy from this and couldn't wish for anything else or anything better.

She watched her son's as they giggled and did tiny elbows in each other together and having a fun time; with a forever smile on her face.

 **End of chapter three!**

 _Noting: The house of Tsuna's and Tsunayoshi's is the same as the anime, so expect everything else being the same as the anime. The only difference is their room. They share a room together and so it looks a lot different ((in my head that is….)) and there are two beds inside._

 _Ok so I am stuck on the rest of the story. I have an idea and I'm currently working on it, but I can't promise a chapter next week, but I'll try._

 _So bye for now. ^~^/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 _Yes, I must keep doing this every chapter._

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR:**_

It was lunch time at school on Friday; the last day of the week, so of course every student is going to be bit at least a bit rowdy.

Tsuna was having a hard time getting from out of his class, across the corridor and to his brother's classroom; which was almost next door.

Inside of his class was also quiet a crowd and Tsuna had to wiggle his way past everyone just to get to his brother.

He saw his brother at his desk packing his school work.

"T… Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna started enviously then as he stood by the side of his desk with his hands behind his back.

Hearing his little twin, Tsunayoshi looked up to him; surprised to see him: "Hun? Tsuna? What is it?"

"Uh, well…" Tsuna began. "You do remember what mom had said this morning, don't you?"

"Yeah." Tsunayoshi answered.

"Are you sure you won't be super busy?"

"I told you twice this morning that I won't be as busy today."

"But-"

"The teacher even said today that he is giving use a breather this weekend," Tsunayoshi got to his feet then and began packing his bag.

Tsuna for the most part believed him. But it's not like he ever lied now has he?

Tsunayoshi then turned to look at his brother after packing his bag and said: "Wonna come for lunch with me?"

"Huh? You sure?" Tsuna sounded surprised.

"It's fine! After all, its lunch break," Tsunayoshi told Tsuna with a little smile.

Tsuna smiled then too, and nodded.

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna then began heading towards the cafeteria to get their food.

In the cafeteria though, the line for the food was enormous and so Tsuna and Tsunayoshi had to stand in the line for quite some time. But during that time, they spoke with each other:

"So, what's got you less busy today then, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna started off the conversation.

"Well, it seems that we are quiet good at this topic," Tsunayoshi answered; referring to his group class.

"And what topic is that?"

"Geography."

"And how good are you?"

"Pretty good," Tsunayoshi answered without sounding boasty. "It really isn't that hard."

Then Tsunayoshi turned to his brother and asked him: "What did you do in your lesson?"

"Geography!" Tsuna didn't sound so please when he had said that.

"And how are you guys at it?"

"Not very good."

"And you personally?"

"Even worse!" Tsuna's head sunk into his shoulders and he sweat dropped. "I can't even get the continents right."

"I'll help you!"

Tsuna was thankful.

…

Around the centre of the cafeteria, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi sat opposite each other on the same table with their food 10 minutes later.

A map was lied out on the table; which was Tsuna's from his bag which was his work in lesson.

They were both looking down at it; Tsuna in deep concentration and with Tsunayoshi pointing out the different continents on the map.

"You obviously know that this is our country: Asia," Tsunayoshi explained to his brother. "It's the biggest continent in the world."

Tsuna nodded. That, he knew.

Tsunayoshi then pointed to another continent: "This is Europe. Think of it as the tinniest continent. Now this…"

He pointed to another one.

"… Is South America."

"Do you mean North America?" Tsuna asked.

"Didn't you just say that you couldn't get any of the continent's right?" Tsunayoshi looked up at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up at Tsunayoshi: "Well, at least I know my North's and South's."

Tsunayoshi grew silent then; knowing that he had just been owned. Then he continued to point out the continents to Tsuna before they ate…

* * *

School ended pretty quickly after lunch, and pretty much all of the students left the left the building within 10 minutes.

And for the first time in two weeks, Tsunayoshi and Tsuna walked home together. This was a very happy time for Tsuna and he held his brother's hand all the way home.

When they got home, they were very happy and excited about what their mom had planned for the next day.

They were also a little hyped and didn't quiet go to sleep until late at night that day.

* * *

The next day arrived and their mom had got both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi up out of bed around 9AM in the morning.

The cute thing though was that she had found both of her son's sleeping in the same bed together… like the always used to do when they were much younger.

She almost felt guilty waking them uo like this.

After she had eventually built up enough courage to awake her sons, the 3 of them got ready; wearing normal clothes.

The mom: A pink, long sleeved jumper, nothing underneath it ((other than a black bra of course)), blue jeans and black high heels.

Tsuna: A blue hoody with a double digit number printed on the front, ((there is no point in describing what it underneath if you won't see it)), grey jeans and white and orange trainers.

Tsunayoshi: An orange jacket with a zip and a black T0shirt underneath, grey jeans and black trainers.

Once they were ready, they headed straight out. To Namimori town centre. They were going to get breakfast while they were out.

At the Namimori town centre, there was a little event festival going on pretty much all day.

It wasn't even 10AM yet and the town was crowded with lots of people and stalls already up and very busy.

When the three of them got through to the event festival, their mom then turned to both of her sons with a smile and said: "So boys, do you want some breakfast?"

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi nodded.

So they all went off for some breakfast.

Most of the stalls were selling snack like foods and the three of them had to walk around looking for an apprioate food stall.

They eventally found a food stall that was good enough, and they were selling pancakes; which was even better. So that was what they had for breakfast. Tsunayoshi bought the most pancakes.

After they ate, they wondered around the town, looking at all of the stalls. Most of them were food stalls, but some selled some pretty neat stuff…. Too bad most of them were for girls.

So they were sort of stuck with lining up at food stalls.

Their mom bought most of the food and also did most of the investigation on them too. She loved food as she was a bit of a cook, so this was ideal for her.

Her sons did pick up some of the food from the stalls as well, and enjoyed them. Throughout the morning even, they ran off to get some of the same food because they were delicious.

After spending the morning buying food, for lunch the three of them had pizza.

Then after, at 12:20PM, an event came on.

Tsunayoshi was the first to spot the huge crowd in one area:

"Hey, look at that!" He pointed at the crowd. "What's up with the crowd?"

Tsuna and their mom stopped walking and stood alongside Tsunayoshi and looked in the direction of where he was pointing.

"Oh, so there is," their mom said.

"What's happening?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Maybe some kind of event," Tsunayoshi answered. "It is an event festival after all."

"Shall we go over then boys, and have a look and see?" Their mom smiled and clasped her hands together happily.

And that's what they did, and pushed their way to the front of the crowd where in the centre of the circle was a semi – sumo wrestling match.

A huge, red circle was painted in the concrete and a very fat, half naked guy stood there; flexing his…fat!

Thinking that they were muscles was a delusional sight.

Just outside of the circle was stood a guy in a suit and sunglasses to look cool, and a microphone. He was the announcer and the owner of the event.

He stood there and spoke to the crowd circling around: "Alright ladies and gents! Hope for a roughless challenge? That's probably why you are here, of course. So it's simple: Win and the prize is yours."

"Oh, I wonder what the prize is?" Their mom sounded interested.

"So, it's a test of strength is it?" Tsunayoshi started cracking his knuckles with a serious look on his face.

He was definitely getting into this!

"I'm out! I don't like fighting!" Tsuna said then.

Tsunayoshi looked at his brother then and said: "Nah! It's nothing like that."

"Huh? It's not?"

"All you have to do is push that dude out of the ring there and you'll win." Tsunayoshi explained.

"Is that it?"

Tsunayoshi nodded.

Tsuna sounded relieved.

"But if he gets you out of the ring, then you lose."

Tsuna gulped. He didn't want to imagine how painful that would be.

The announcer started speaking into his microphone again then; itching people on to fight:

"Come on now! Who will challenge this fa- big muscular dude here? Anybody?"

"Are you boys going up for it? It is a boy thing after all." Their mom turned to her sons then with a smile.

"I'm already on it!" Tsunayoshi spoke.

"I-I'm not sure!" Tsuna stuttered out nervously. "Maybe-"

"Don't worry Tsuna. I'll go after you," Tsunayoshi said.

"What?-"

"So who's coming up?" the announcer asked for the final time; and before Tsuna could do anything, tsunayoshi pushed him forward with one hand.

The announcer saw this and beamed: "Ah! You then! Come right up then and we'll get started straight away."

Tsuna was speechless.

He was screwed!

If he wasn't so gentle, he wouldn've tried to kill Tsunayoshi with his death stare.

Not having a choice now, Tsuna slowly and anxiously walked up into the painted ring in the ground, and he faced the overconfident sumo wrestler.

Seeing his prey, the sumo wrestler began showing off and started flexing out his none existing muscles:

"So little boy, you'll be my next challenger, huh?"

This event was meant to be child friendly, so the sumo wrestler tried to sound as heroic as he could.

But both Tsunayoshi from the crowd and Tsuna in the ring just thought that he sounded cheesy and cringey.

Well, to Tsuna, it was better than nothing. At least he wasn't out for murder.

"So, are you ready, boy?" the sumo wrestler asked Tsuna then, and then got into a fighting stance; signalling the beginning of the match.

The moment it started, Tsuna forced himself to run up at the guy and forcefully push against him.

The sumo wrestler wouldn't move!

Tsuna tried harder!

But no matter how hard he tried, the guy just wouldn't budge.

Once the sumo wrestler saw that it was enough and saw that Tsuna had ran out of breath, he picked Tsuna up by the back of his hoody. He walked him to the end of the ring and gently placed him down on the floor just out of the ring.

Tsuna sat there hanging his head like he was crying.

He had lost!

Next was Tsunayoshi's turn; standing opposite the sumo wrestler and looking as ready as a bull.

"So, you are his twin brother, huh?" the sumo wrestler spoke. "Are you as weak as he is?"

"You're best not insulting my brother," Tsunayoshi gave him 'the' look.

Then the match begun.

Tsunayoshi took the first move as he rushed at the sumo wrestler and pushed against him with his left arm; pushing all of his weight into it.

The sumo wrestler felt some of the force and was even pushed inches back.

He smiled at that: "You seem promising, young lad."

"Just move your fat butt out of the ring!"

Tsunayoshi pushed harder, and soon the sumo wrestler had to fight to stand his ground; as his feet began skidding slightly backwards.

Eventually, getting a little tired now, Tsunayoshi started using his full force by pushing with his hands.

The sumo wrestler smirked and grabbed Tsunayoshi's hands so that they were mow locked.

"Come on! THAT'S it! Give me some more!"

Tsunayoshi went full force then.

But the sumo wrestler started bending Tsunayoshi's wrists: "How about a game of mercy?" He smirked.

But Tsunayoshi wouldn't let him! He grunted in struggle and gritted his teeth as he forced his hands back to where they were.

The crowd and the announcer watched with a heavy atmosphere in silence.

But soon though, the sumo wrestler decided to end the match.

He forced raised Tsunayoshi's arms as he said this: "It was fun while it lasted but… now I think I should end this!"

And he pushed out with his stomach and sent Tsunayoshi flying out of the ring; getting a final cry out of him.

And Tsunayoshi lost the battle; lying on his back on the floor out of the ring.

* * *

They were going to stay out in the event festival until night, but the boys seemed worned out from the sumo wrestling match. So they went home earily.

5:00PM they left and had dinner at home.

But what their mom didn't know was that the real reason that her sons were upset was because of how they humilately lost in the sumo wrestler match.

Maybe they shouldn't do that again…

EVER!

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR!**

 _So, that was chapter four for you guys. Thanks for reading. ^^_

 _This was a lot longer than the rest and definitely a lot longer then I planned it out to be. But, maybe that is for the best._

 _I may not be able to post chapter 5 for maybe a month or so. Sorry. School holidays and I type up my chapters in college. But I plan out the chapter on paper first. But only one a week and that is probably why I am struggling so much on the story. Because I only plan out one chapter a week. A thought it would be better and help a lot more because of the fact that I am writing up other fanfictions too. But, yeah, THAT idea came around and bite me right in the butt, didn't it? *Laughs nervously* So new plan. Type one up every week but plan more than one a week. Maybe that will work._

 _Ok, so sorry for blabbering, and YUMEHATSUME ((no tags don't work.)): I am sorry if this fanfiction is not coming to your expectations. I feel bad. But I'll try harder._

 _Ok so bye and see you if I can in the next month or during my holidays. Bye. ^^/_


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

CHAPTER FIVE:

The family of three had very good fun at the event festival at Namimori town on Saturday, and on Sunday at home, they just relaxed which was equally as fun.

But the minute school started up again on Monday, things kind of went down hill once again.

Tsunayoshi and his class just found out that they were going to get assignments for the next few months for preparations of their exams, and they weren't happy about that at all.

Moans and groans sounded out throughout the classroom, and the teacher had to try to quiet them down by waving his hands up and down.

"Now now, quiet down. Its not the end of the world, and its not like its my choice what I give you. Honestly if you want to complain though, complain to the principal, not me."

Most of the class roared out then that they were going to go out and do. Tsunayoshi was almost influenced by this to actually go and do it, but then the thought of approaching the rumoured Hibari had stopped him in his tracks.

He didn't like the thought of it, and neither did the rest of his class, so they all eventually simmered down. There was nothing they could do about the paperwork they were going to get given, so they were pretty much stuck with them for the next few months.

...

That break time, Tsuna came walking into Tsunayoshi's class again and came looking for him.

He looked right then left and found Tsunayoshi sitting at his desk: "Tsunay-"

But when he took a little look closer, he saw that Tsunayoshi looked like he was in a bad mood; while sitting there with his elbow on the desk and with his chin resting on his hand looking to his right.

With a concerned look on his face, Tsuna slowly stepped towards Tsunayoshi and called out to him: "Hey, Tsunayoshi?"

But Tsunayoshi seemed to be in his own little world, so Tsuna tried again: "T-Tsunayoshi-kun! Are you okay?"

And Tsunayoshi finally snapped out of his daze when his name was called out, and he turned to look with a bit of a look.

But once he realized that it was Tsuna, his face softened: "Tsuna?"

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna asked again in concern still in his face.

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi questioned. Then looked away with a moody look on his face: "I'm fine!"

But Tsuna wasn't convinced: "There must be something wrong. I haven't seen you this upset since we were kids."

"Its nothing!"

"But Tsunayoshi-kun..." Tsuna begged; which got Tsunayoshi speaking:

"I just got a bit busy, that's all!"

"With what?"

"..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Just a couple of assignments for the next couple of mouths."

"Are they that hard?"

"..."

Tsuna felt kind of bad for Tsunayoshi. He and his class wasn't as busy as this.

Tsuna then thought of an idea and said: "Hey, come on Tsunayoshi-kun. Let's get some lunch together."

Tsunayoshi looked up at Tsuna's smiling face in confusement: "Huh?"

"Come on!" Tsuna stepped forward then and grabbed Tsunayoshi's arm and began pulling him up. "It'll be fun. Let's get our favorite food."

And Tsunayoshi was dragged to the cafeteria.

...

In the cafeteria at one of the two seated tables, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi sat opposite each other.

They both bought long sandwiches.

Tsuna ate his happily and hungrily, but Tsunayoshi hadn't touched his yet, and he was spacing out to his right in a mood again.

Tsuna watched him in concern. He had brought him here in hope to brighten up his mood and destract him from his troubles. But it hadn't seemed to work.

"Is it really that bad, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna then had to ask him.

"I never said it was that bad!" Tsunayoshi said a little bit irritated.

"Then why are you looking like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I can't be with you more often!" Tsunayoshi almost yelled as he told his brother how he was feeling; as he looked up at him with a sad and almost desperate look in his eyes.

Now, Tsuna, that was relatable. very relatable!

And so at that, Tsuna couldn't say anything as he couldn't fine the words too...

[Line]

It was back to class time for everyone, and half way through Tsuna's class, Tsuna got a text from Tsunayoshi saying:

"Sorry about what happened during lunch. All I meant was that I couldn't spend more time with you because that was what you wanted, right?"

Tsuna read it and afterwards felt bad for how his brother was feeling because of his own selfishness. He was putting pressure on him now, so he decided to text back:

"I only wanted that because I was going to another school and I wanted to be protected from other bullies, and wanted more help. But I think I'll be okay this year."

Tsunayoshi texted back:

"Are you sure? Because, if you remember back in the other school, you were such a crybaby no one knew what to do with you."

Tsuna texted back:

"DON'T EVEN BRING THAT BACK UP!"

That brought a smile across Tsunayoshi's face. But then another text came through saying:

"But I know that I was just being selfish and self-centered, so its best if I just grow up like you said."

Feeling guilty then, Tsunayoshi tried to text back: "You're not its fine. You're fine the way you are!" But the message wouldn't send because Tsuna had switched off his phone.

[Line]

It was now past the end of school day and the time was 4:46PM.

It was dark outside and Tsunayoshi walked slowly out of the building; being the last one one to leave. But along the way out, he noticed his brother outside waiting for him leaning on the wall under a roof and gazing up.

"Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi was shocked.

Tsuna slowly turned his head to Tsunayoshi and gave him a small greeting smile.

"But I thought you go home to help mom?"

"She said that she would be fine today, so I took her would for it and stayed her waiting for you," Tsuna told him; and he stepped off the off the wall and towards Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi watched him with a bit of a guilty and sad look on his face.

But before Tsunayoshi could say anything, Tsuna said:

"I know that all of this time, I have been a bit selfish even though you have been really busy. But just this one time, I want to walk home with you."

Tsunayoshi starred at Tsuna's sad smile in awe.

Tsuna was really holding on, wasn't he?

never in his school life did Tsuna go without him.

Tsunayoshi knew how he felt and couldn't bare the thought of abandoning him.

So he walked home with him in silence.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE!

 _Im baaaaaack! Miss me? No? Alright! Im sorry that this took so long to upload. I only noticed now that I can copy and paste from my iPad. Yay lucky me._

 _The next chapters are gonna be every week again._

 _Im only going to do 11 chapters in this fan fiction. It seems nothing is going as planned. But my next fan fiction of Reborn I am going to try to post online might go better._

 _OK so see you next week byyyyyye. *Is out*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: ((Whimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

[CHAPTER SIX]

A week has past and Tsuna hadn't been able to see much if Tsunayoshi. In school he never leaves his classroom during breaks and he brings a packed lunch to eat in his classroom; and at home he is the same in his room.

To not bother him at home, Tsuna spends most of the time helping his mom with cooking, and he also brings Tsunayoshi's food up for him.

Most of the time, Tsuna is tempting to sleep downstairs on the couch, but his mom does not allow him too. Its bad for ones sleep, she says. So he goes up at midnight when his brother has fallen asleep on the desk.

Tsuna could see that Tsunayoshi has been very busy these days, but still couldn't help these days but feel a little lonely and sometimes even a little ignored.

And to make things worse, thier mom shared some unfortunate news with them both.

"WHAT?!" Both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi chorus; standing in the kitchen in front of thier happy looking mom.

"Didn't you hear me?" their mom seemed excited and a little hoppy. She was holding her large cooking spoon in her right hand high up.

This was after dinner at 9:30pm.

"Your father is coming home tomorrow in the afternoon, isn't that exciting?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunayoshi's unexcited voice called out; looking angrily shocked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna turned to his brother.

"That's terrible news," Tsunayoshi said rudely to his mom. "What makes you think that its good news?"

But their mom didn't seem to notice the rudeness because of her excitement, and smiled brightly with her eyes closed and said: "Oh don't be like that!"

"But I hate him!" Tsunayoshi looked away annoyed with a mutter.

His mom heard that then and got suddenly offended.

She put her hands on her hips and began scolding Tsunayoshi: "Now that's noir very nice to say something like that about your father. Now I want you to greet your father nicely when you come home after school tomorrow."

"Its getting late! I need to get back to work," Tsunayoshi then disregarded his mom and turned around and began walking away.

His mom looked sad as she stood there watching her son walk away from her.

Feeling almost somehow responsible, Tsuna turned and hurried after Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" He called out to him then once he caught up to him. "Wait!"

He had managed to stop his brother and make him turn to him. Tsuna then spoke with a quiet voice:

"Look, I know you don't like our father, but he's still our father."

"I don't care!" Tsunayoshi's voice was also quiet, but also irritated and aggressive: "He's a bad influence."

"I know but-"

"If he's going to come just to be a bad influence, then he shouldn't come home at all!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't like him either but he's our father and the only one we'll ever get, so-"

"Well, he's isn't much of a father now, is he?" Tsunayoshi frowned, then turned and walked away; leaving Tsuna just standing there not knowing what to do.

[Line]

The next day in the morning, Tsuna was woken up at 8am by his alarm clock.

Tsunayoshi wasn't anywhere to be seen in their room though.

He was at school in his classroom at his desk doing maths studies. Two other male classmates of his were inside the classroom with him; studying the sane thing.

But soon, he hears his phone ring from inside of his bag.

Luckily, the teacher had left some time ago, so Tsunayoshi dug into his bag and took out his phone.

He answered it.

None of the other two students didn't seem to care.

"Hello?" Tsunayoshi spoke into the phone, partly expecting it to be his mom. But then he heard Tsuna's small voice through the phone:

"Tsunayoshi, is that you?"

"Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi was a little surprised.

"Where are you?"

"At school. Where else?"

"But why this early? What are you doing?"

"I've started extra early sessions an hour of maths before classes actually starts.

"Are you the only one?"

"Not really. A few others too," Tsunayoshi looked around at the other two students scattered around the classroom."So tell that to mom."

"Okay! See you when I get to school." Then Tsuna hung up.

* * *

At school at 12pm, lessons finished early at this time because there was a festival going on, and every student started decorating the building.

Tsunayoshi's class were still busy studying though in their classroom; which they were told too. But for the time being, they could pause to decorate their classroom if they wanted too.

Some didn't though!

any other classes were free to do what they pleased and decorate all they want and how they want.

In Tsuna's class, 82% of the class had left to good about around school as the school was getting prepared for the festival; which would take one hour.

The remaining students in Tsuna's class stayed to decorate the room in silence.

There were 3 students in total including Tsuna inside the classroom. A girl and a boy at the back of the room sitting out the decorations of the desks and the other additional parts of the room. Then one girl on her own decorating the walls and blackboard at the front

Which just left Tsuna standing there awkwardly; not knowing what to do.

But eventually, he was saved from that awkwardness when the girl at the front fixing the walls with decoration called out to him:

'"Tsu-kun?"

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna thought in his head while looking up in shock at the girl in front. The only person who called him by that nickname was his mom. Did he need another?

"Can you please help me with these decorations!" She begged as she stood up on a ladder and out her two palms together and closed one eye; bowing her head slightly.

Tsuna couldn't say no to that face.

So, next minute, he found himself on top of the ladder and struggling to hang up a long piece of paper mache flowers stuck together across the wall to the left if the blackboard where the teacher taught.

The girl stood on the floor next to Tsuna on the left side if the ladder and encouraged Tsuna as she called up to him; with both hands on either side of her mouth:

"You can do it, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth while struggling.

But then the decorations slipped and fell, and he was tangled up in it.

He screamed and waves his arms about like a flying bat.

Luckily, he was saved by the laughing female student who then told him with a sweet smile: "You aren't very good at this, are you?"

Man, had he ever been so humiliated by himself in front if a girl before.

...

Tsunayoshi was still in his class at his desk and by this time it was 12:35pm.

Realizing then that he had been working none stop since 8am, he finally decided to go for a little break; and maybe even for a little lunch because now was his stomach growling.

So Tsunayoshi got up from his seat and took a step forward.

But then he was instantly approached by a female student who looked the same age as him and she was in the same class.

She had a thin box of chocolates in her hands and she was holding it out to Tsunayoshi desperately and bowing shyly.

Tsunayoshi starred down at her in confusement: "Huh?"

When she spoke, her voice was high pitched and her words were a little rushed: "I-I know this is very sudden and around 20 minutes too early, but s-since its a festival and all, p-please accept my gift I give to you. I-I WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE, I SWEAR! AND I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE!"

To be fair, Tsunayoshi couldn't say no, nor could he walk away or refuse. So he was about to make a move: "Huh-"

But then suddenly, a loud 'AHEM' from their side to the left sounded and both the girl and Tsunayoshi turned to see an angered, red haired female student standing there.

When they turned to her, and with the girl with Tsunayoshi still Boeing, the other female student smacked the chocolates down on the floor out of the girl's hands.

The girl gasped in horror and frozen in the sane position she was in before.

The other female then stepped hard on the box of chocolates and crushed all of the chocolates from inside.

This time it was Tsunayoshi's turn to gasp and he turned to the female student with anger showing in his face:

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

But he was completely ignored by the red red haired as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at the other female student:

"Mitsuki?" Her voice was surprisingly calm and low.

The female Mitsuki looked up at the red haired straight and looked frightened: "Y-Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

To Tsunayoshi, Mitsuki looked like she knew the red haired.

"Huh?" Mitsuki went.

And then the red haired suddenly pushed Mitsuki to the ground and Mitsuki cried out and landed on her butt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

But he was ignored again, and she spoke to Mitsuki again; her voice raising with every sentence or word:

"Mitsuki, do you remember when I said to you even AFTER you were turned down AND warned you?"

Mitsuki looked like she was going to burst into tears as she sat on the floor and shock in fear; with one fist to her chest

The red haired was at least 2 years older and was in a higher up class then them. So of course she would be scared.

She contuined: "You can NEVER, get a boy and you can NEVER look as good as other girls."

She was deffinitely jealous.

"So I'll warn one last time to not again approach any boy with your disguising homemade food and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunayoshi suddenly and eventually yelled out and grabbed hold of the red haired student's right wrist.

The red haired gasped in shock, and then she turned around and yanked her hand away. Then she used her other hand to swat Tsunayoshi's across the face.

Tsunayoshi was shocked and he backed away.

The red haired then turned her anger to Tsunayoshi: "And you! You think you are such a pretty and get all of the girls. You think you are so perfect. Huh?"

Tsunayoshi didn't know this student very well, and he wanted to respond back; as equally angry, but couldn't find the words. He stood there speechlessly.

But then a blonde, male student from Tsunayoclass suddenly came and went in between both Tsunayoshi and the red haired with his arms out.

Heroic, yes. Came to 'save' the day, indeed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He shouted. "I won't let you badmouth Tsunayoshi-sempei any longer!"

Yes, Tsunayoshi was kinda the rolemodel of the group of the class to those weren't...as capable.

"So leave Tsunayoshi-sempei alone-"

The red haired student then suddenly swung her bag and it hit the blonde student in the ****

The blondey crounched down with a groan, and then fell backwards.

Tsunayoshi knelt down and caught him just in time. He then yelled out in concern: "HEY! ARE YOY ALRIGHT?"

The guy had a dying look on his face and he smiled to reassure Tsunayoshi: "Yeah. I'll live."

Tsunayoshi felt his pain and then got angry. He looked up at the red haired then with a growl.

But the red haired didn't care and gave Tsunayoshi a dark glare: "Well anyway, if you don't want to get be-"

"STOP IT!" A high pitched male voice then suddenly called out and, yet again, interrupted her, and everyone saw Tsuna then and he diud actually what the blondey did.

The red haired gasped and Tsunayoshi called out: "Tsuna?"

"Stop bullying Tsunayoshi and the others." Tsuna said.

The girl and everyone else were frozen.

The red haired then growled and seemed to loose interest, and left the classroom.

Then while Mitsuki helped up the blonde male student and helped him to the nurse's room, Tsuna turned to Tsunayoshi as Tsunayoshi got to his feet.

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna asked then.

But Tsunayoshi did not seem pleased or happy and he avoided eye contact: "I didn't need your help!"

"Huh? Tsuna was shocked. Tsunayoshi was never like this. Normally he would pat him on the head and tell him how brave he was. Even at this age!

" Tsunayoshi? "

But not this time, and Tsuna was conceded.

Then Tsuna said to his brother: "Look. I know that whenever our father is mentioned, you get extra grumpy, but-"

"DON'T YOU MENTION DAD AGAIN!" Tsunayoshi yelled out Tsuna suddenly; causing Tsuna to jump in shock.

Then Tsunayoshi left classroom; leaving Tsuna to just stand there and stare in shock and concerned all at the same time.

He worried about his brother deeply.

* * *

Because of the festival that all of the Elemental schools were doing, they decided to finish school 1 hour earlier. So 3pm. Lucky!

Tsuna got home at 3:30pm while Tsunayoshi arrived an hour later.

And the first person to greet him was, of course, his dear father; jumping out from in front of him to give him a right big hug and a giant smudge on the face.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUUUUUUUN!"

Hus face was all red and gross. There was no way that Tsunayoshi was going to get kissed by THAT!

So when Tsunayoshi stepped into the house, he moved out of his father's way while keeping his eyes shut to not acknowledged him. Then he walked past him and took his bag off of his own shoulders.

His father; who nearly walked into the door, had stopped himself and groaned in disappointment.

Then he turned around and called out to Tsunayoshi: "Oh come on Tsunayoshi-kun."

But Tsunayoshi contuined to ignore him and walked past the kitchen where his mom was, and towards the back if the house whetpre the garden door was.

His mom could hear everything.

Tsunayoshi's father followed him into the back if the house and contuined trying to get his attention.

For love.

"Come onnnnn Tsunayoshi-kun," his father tried to get in front of him. "I haven't seen you for a long timmmmmme. Give me some attentionnnnnn."

He sounded drunk!

"Stop following me!" Tsunayoshi told his father without eye contact and then turned the opposite direction; planning to go into his room upstairs.

But then suddenly his father grabbed of his right arm and tried to stop him from leaving.

"Cone on now son, don't be disrespectful."

"LET GO OF ME, DAD!" Tsunayoshi turned and yelled at his father. He tried to pull away from his grip with his free hand.

But his father grabbed his other hand too and smirked: "How about a little wrestling match then, huh? I know how much you love to battle."

"No Dad, I said to let me go!" Tsunayoshi growled at him and tried to his father back off him.

But his father stood his ground: "Come on. Wrestle me."

"I said no."

"Keep it going."

"Dad, I ain't playing. I said get off- ARGGHCK!"

Tsunayoshi had accidentally tripped over his father's feet while trupying to push him, causing his father's to trip over Tsunayoshi's feet too; and they both fell back onto the floor.

His father fell on his back while Tsunayoshi fell on top if him on his stomach; close to his face.

Finding this as his son finally giving him some attention, he pushed out his lips with his eyes closed and with a red face for another big smudge:

"Ooooooh gonna give your father a great big kissssss?"

But by doing thus, he found a great big fist to his face; nearly breaking his nose. Then next minute, seeing his son walking away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Tsunayoshi frowned in annoyance.

And thus, it was clear that their relationship were not good, and that it needed MAJOR work on.

[END OF CHAPTER SIX]

 _So yeah I'm here with another chapter. Sorry its so long. See you tomorrow. ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Wednesday this week didn't have the best set of news. Better then Monday's news, but still... pretty bad.

Tsuna and his class were now getting prepared for THEIR exams. Two weeks after Tsunayoshi's class. Not bad actually.

But the let down to that was that they started off with maths when the other group... didn't.

And to top that off the already frustrating Wednesday, while trying to study at home, nothing was working out right. First, his father had to just HAD to bother Tsunayoshi while he studied like so:

He burst through the door of the room while Tsunayoshi was at the desk in the room alone; looking stressed out about his work.

It was Geography!

He came in with a cheery mood singing lyrics from a love song:

"EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING! AND EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I CAN FLY!"

It was obvious he was singing about Nana his wife, but was trying to get Tsunayoshi's attention by singing about love.

Tsunayoshi tried to ignore him.

"CAN'T YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST! I WANT THIS LAST! NEED YOU BY MY SIDE!"

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

But his father contuined on: "COS EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I FEEL THE STATIC! AND EVERY TIME WE KISS, I REACH FOR THE SKY!-"

"Dad, shut up!" Tsunayoshi then finally spoke.

"Oh come on," his father grinned. Then smirked then: "I could put on the song now if you like?"

"I don't even like the song!" Tsunayoshi opened up his eyes and gestured.

"REJECTION! I DON'T WANT A BIG EXCEPTION! TO GET A BIT OF YOUR ATTENTION!"

He wasn't even singing that song right! Was that on purpose?

Tsunayoshi was getting annoyed now and finally decided to tell his father directly by turning around to him angrily; leaning one arm on the back of his chair:

"Dad! Stop it! Just go away! I'm busy studying."

"But you look so stressed and I just came to lighten the mood."

"And you're making it worse!"

"Then do you need some help?"

"I'm fine!" Tsunayoshi closed his eyes in frustration.

"Then-"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"JUST GO AWAY DAD!" Tsunayoshi then flipped and threw one of his thick history books at his father's face.

At that, his father stopped. He looked hurt then; physically and emotionally.

Tsunayoshi then began explaining angrily to his father then on how busy he was:

"Do you know how much work I've got to do? And I have to give this all in by the end of this week. So I don't have TIME for your goofiness. So just GO AWAY!"

And at that, Tsunayoshi turned back to his work and his father left the room and closed the door along the way.

Tsuna could hear all of this from downstairs in the kitchen as he sat at the kitchen table working on his maths.

Another thing that wasn't going right for Tsuna was that he got stuck half way of his studying of his maths and he needed major help.

He couldn't be bothering his brother while he was studying pretty hard AND in a grumpy mood. But his mom wasn't here and he definitely wasn't going to be asking his father for help. So he had no choice but to go to his brother because he was in need for desperate help!

So he climbed the stairs; passing his silenced father along the way, and knocked on his door.

Tsunayoshi heard this from inside and turned back to yell: "DAD, I TOLD YOU TO-"

But when the door opened, he stopped when Tsuna walked in:

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna stepped up to him without hesitation, but was a little nervous still:

"Tsunayoshi, I need help with my maths."

"Then why not ask dad?" An agitated Tsunayoshi asked.

"But you know how I feel about asking our father for help."

"Then how about mom?"

"She's out!"

"Then I can't do anything about it."

"But that's why I came to you for help."

"I can't help you though." Tsunayoshi said. "Do you know how much assignments I have to do? And they all have to be given in by this Friday."

"But this will only take a few seconds-"

"I said I can't help you, Tsuna!"

"But Tsunay-"

"I SAID I CAN'T TSUNA, SO STOP BEING A BABY AND DO IT YOURSELF!"

Tsuna froze then in shock. Tsunayoshi said that to him? Directly? This has never happened before.

"Do you ever see me ask for help? Huh?"

Tsuna then frowned at that and then started getting angry. Then he began yelling himself:

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"AND YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE SELFISH!"

"I'M NOT! I'M JUST ASKING A FAVOUR!"

"I NEVER SEE YOU GIVING ME ANY FAVOURS!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED FAVOURS, YOU SMART***! YOU'RE JUST A SHOWOFF, SHOWING OFF YOUR BROTHERS!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"AND I WISH THAT SOMETIMES YOU WEREN'T HERE TO DO THAT!" Then Tsuna ran out of the room.

Tsunayoshi was left there then with a dark growl

And downstairs his father heard all of this and his expression was a sad one.

[END OF CHAPTER SEVEN]

 _Another chapter. Thanks for whoever is reading these. ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

[Chapter eight]:

The rest of the week wasn't so well as Wednesday was.

Tsunayoshi was still quiet busy with his assigments which made him grumpy, and Tsuna was a little busy with his homework and preparations. He also decided to keep away from Tsunayoshi due to his mood... but also partly because he was still upset about that arguement he had with him.

So because both the son's moods and how quiet they were near each other, that Saturday their mom took Tsuna out shopping with her almost the whole day, and also helped him with his maths.

At the same time, she left her other son Tsunayoshi in the house alone to see if they could get along even just a little, and maybe his father could help him.

But it was found out later on when his mom returned home that Tsunayoshi had kicked his father out and locked him out of the house.

He got in temperory trouble for that!

And then the next day on Sunday was a change of plans. Tsuna stayed home with his mom while Tsunayoshi was forcefully let out of the house with his dad; which he was very annoyed and angry about.

His father brought his son to a little fast food resturuant for lunch. He planned to have then get closer by that, but because of Tsunayoshi's remaining attitude towards him made the plan whack out of place.

But his father wouldn't give up.

So he started off with talking to Tsunayoshi about how similar they were because of the similar food they liked. But Tsunayoshi seemed to avoid the conversation, and in the end they ended up choosing different mails anyway.

Burgar and chips was what Tsunayoshi choice, and his father choice was fish and chips.

Then while trying to get a seat, his father tried to talk to him then, but Tsunayoshi ignored him.

They ended up sitting outside!

Then, at that, his father decided to get to business on part of the reason why he brought Tsunayoshi out in the first time place.

So he started off by mentioning one word, which finally got Tsunayoshi's full attention and speaking.

"So, about Tsuna."

"Tsuna? Yeah, what about him?" Tsunayoshi turned a slight curious but still ah angry eye to his father.

"I heard that you and him had a little fight on Wednesday evening."

"Yeah?" Then Tsunayoshi looked away with an annoyed look on his face: "Well, that's none of your business."

"Well, it kind of is since I am your father, Tsunayoshi," his father took a gentle tone to this.

But Tsunayoshi still rejected him: "That fight was between me and Tsuna.

" And as a father, I need to look out for my sons."

"And we're fine on our own," Tsunayoshi frowned.

And then his father decided to take a bit of a serious tone with then; to become stern: "Tsunayoshi, listen to me: I brought you out here to have a discussion with you about the fight; as a parent. So I want you to at least listen to me to what I have to say. I'm trying to help you after all."

At that, Tsunayoshi looked back at his father and this time with an angry look across his face: "And his could you possibly help if your never around?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." His father had a sad expression on his face.

Tsunayoshi then turned his head in his father's direction to look at him with both his angry eyes: "You're never around to the point where you don't even know us properly!" He raised his voice at his father.

"Son-"

But then Tsunayoshi stood up on his feet and banged his palms on the table angrily.

He interrupted his father by now shouting loudly at him: "YOU WEREN'T EVEN AROUND WHEN TSUNA NEARLY DIED DURING PREGENCY!"

His father went silent then; looking up at Tsunayoshi with sadness still in his face and eyes.

Tsunayoshi was furious and he contuined to yell at his father: "IF YOU WERE THERE TO HELP, TSUNA WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN DANGER AND MOM WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED;"

His father dropped his shoulders then and sighed.

Tsunayoshi glared at his father with deep anger in his eyes that seemed to have been buried in his soul from the past now and deeply too.

His teeth were also gritted and his whole body was all tensed up.

While his father on the other hand was seemily calm but also not happy though. More sad and a little disappointed or quilty.

He was quilty in fact; that he wasn't there for his wife's pregency. He really was, but he couldn't help how busy he was.

It was all for the family after all! But he blame his son's for not understanding that now at their young age.

So after this argument, Tsunayoshi's father decided to take him back home, in silence.

His plan didn't work out as planned at all!

But it was too be expected.

It was Tsunayoshi after all!

[End of chapter eight.]


	9. Chapter 9

_Noting: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 _Another week another chapter! XD_

[Chapter Nine]:

The weekend was over and school started once again on Monday as usual.

But what wasn't usual was that Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were avoiding each other and it is clear that they were still upset with one another.

Their mother didn't know what to do with them as she sadly watched Tsuna eat his breakfast alone in a depressed mode.

Tsunayoshi had gone already an hour early to do his early maths session.

Their father had gone out on a few work errands in town for the day.

The twins were in a bad mood because as Tsuna was upset by the argument and situation, Tsunayoshi was still angry about the whole thing; including the daily stress that he was going through because of his assignments. So that wasn't helping.

Throughout the few days after the huge argument between them both; even though Tsuna really wanted to and want to so that they could make back up, he just couldn't approach Tsunayoshi.

There were plenty of reasons why Tsuna couldn't bring himself to approach him; and one of them was because he was afraid in how Tsunayoshi would react if he did. And another fact is that Tsuna felt somehow guilty and somewhat responsible. So he was sure Tsunayoshi hated him right now.

On the other hand, Tsunayoshi was angry and frustrated for a number of reasons. He was angry at the fact that Tsuna was being inconsideratet towards him. He was also frustrated because he had so much assignments to do, and still so much left to do before it reaches Friday this week.

Too top that up also, his father was still home and bugging him. Just being there was bad enough!

And to make things even worse for Tsunayoshi was in remainded him that he was still home by texting him through lessons during school hours in the morning; during the first lesson.

He started off by texting him asking him how he was feeling now. Tsunayoshi had to sneak his phone. So he texted right back; and it wasn't very nice as usual of him with his father:

 _"Bug off! I'm busy right now."_

His father texted right back too: _"Then what are you doing on your phone, huh? *Winky face*"_

Tsunayoshi replied: _"Trying to get rid of you."_

 _"I love you too, son."_ Was the reply he received back before he turned off his phone completely; ignoring his father for the rest of the day.

The rest of the morning flow past quiet quickly, and lunch was pretty much the same.

Then after lunch came the afternoon lessons, and this one in particular was a little different for Tsuna. This time around, the teacher made an announcement about a maths challenge and that students who in class were smarter then the rest but couldn't reach the other group's level, could take it.

There weren't many students at all!

But two male students in the class took the challenge excitedly; enough though they knew how challenging it would be and also the fact that they only had about 3 whole weeks to take the acual exam.

You wouldn't move up a group though if you past unfortunately anyway!

At first, it was a no-go for Tsuna. There was no way that Tsuna was going to be taking something that difficult when he was already struggling in class as it is already. Maths was already hard enough.

But then Tsuna began to remember about the argument that he had with Tsunayoshi and about him not doing anything for himself. But he knew that he wasn't as good as Tsunayoshi.

So...

"S...Sir!" Tsuna then stuttered out as he put his hand up: "I-I'll like to take the challenge too."

The teacher looked on over at Tsuna then and was surprised about it too.

"Tsuna, are you sure?" The teacher asked; almost seeming concerned. "You do know that you are pretty much on the lowest set if maths in this group. Are yiu sure you want to take it?"

"B...But, I want to still try." Tsuna sounded desperate.

So the teacher just sighed then and seemed to give up now:

"Alright Tsuna. But don't come crying to me at the end."

The ending of that sentence wasnt really necessary; but Tsuna couldn't deny that it was true, so he did not get too offended about it. All he could do though was just try!

...

The end of the school day came quiet quickly after those afternoon lessons, and Tsuna was prepared to go home, but then he was approached by the two make students who were also taking the maths challenge.

The 3 of them then agreed that they would help each other through this challenge, and also work together on it.

But first they went to the gym for some exercise; which Tsuna was confused about for some time.

This contuined all week with Tsuna coming home even later then Tsunayoshi; going to the gym straight after school, and then after going out for dinner straight after while working together on the papers.

So this caused Tsuna to be tired every night when he got home around 7am. His mother didn't worry though, since she was told everything anyway.

But one day on a Friday, Tsuna came home in tears and his mother came to his aid because he had apparently sprint an ankle.

After she bandaged her son's spraint ankle then, all Tsuna wanted to do was go to his brother Tsunayoshi upstairs in their room.

Tsunayoshi wasn't very pleased to see him, but the minute Tsuna faced his brother properly for the first time, Tsuna broke down in tears and told Tsunayoshi everything:

"Everything's gone so wrong! I didn't mean for all this to happen. The moment you called me selfish, I decided to take up things in my own hands and I decided to take this maths challenge with some other boys. They took me to a gym before we studied and I never understood it, and I'm no good. Then I spraint my ankle, and... and-"

And then Tsuna really just broke down; putting his face in his hands and burst into heavier tears: "I really am just no good and worthless!"

After Tsuna's whole speech, Tsunayoshi had felt extremely guilty then; and he moves him to get off his seat and go up to Tsuna and hug him.

He felt like crying himself and he closed his eyes as Tsuna cried on him:

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen either. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like this."

...

Soon, Tsuna did stop crying and once he did, both him and Tsunayoshi headed down stairs to the kitchen to explain everything to her.

She understood everything as she nodded, and then she said with a little smile: "Well, I ain't as good with these sort of problems between boys as your father is, so why don't you go to him for advice?"

The two boys didn't want to, but they knew that it would please their mother and in the end, they couldn't really escape it.

So they did what they were told and went to their father for advice.

And he was even worser then Hus wife was:

"This stuff will always happen between teenager brothers. Its all a part o puberty."

Like they needed to know something as gross as that!

"What you both need to do is," their father contuined. "For a little manly spirit. You SHOUT out your feelings, you physically SHOW your feelings, you really SHOW those feelings. You know? Like MEN!"

This wasn't helping at all, and they couldn't believe that their father couldn't see that from the expressions of their faces.

Tsunayoshi just looked plain fed up, while Tsuna just looked annoyed but confused.

So in the end, both boys just decided to leave him be as he enjoyed himself rambling on; and to stop the spraint ankle accident from happening again, Tsunayoshi decided to help his brother with his maths challenge.

[END OF CHAPTER NINE]

 _And another chapter done. Don't worry this isn't over yet. See you next week._


	10. Chapter 10

_Noting: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

[Chapter Ten]:

When Tsunayoshi said that he would help him with his maths challenge, Tsuna didn't expect it to be THIS!

Once again, Tsuna found himself face to face with his building enemy.

The gym!

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Tsuna turned to his brother who stood next to him.

But Tsunayoshi wasnt going to budge his decision. They were going in!

...

Inside, Tsunayoshi was the one to ask for a season at the reception for a time from 7:00am-11:45am. They got one.

At this time right now, they both seemed to be the only ones in the hall.

So Tsunayoshi began to set this up and prepare stuff: Moving things around, moving things in place, moving things out of the way; ordering things up.

Tsuna was just left there watching and wondering what to do.

Eventually, Tsunayoshi was finished, and walked up to Tsuna and said: "You ready?"

"For what exactly!" Tsuna really didn't know what was going on right now.

"You're going to be doing excerise."

"Me? and not you?"

"Who's helping who?" And that, Tsunayoshi had won the argument and Tsuna had no choice but to give up and just do what he was told.

So first, Tsunayoshi lead Tsuna to a few of weights lying on the floor next to each other. Once they reached them, Tsunayoshi pointed down at them: "You can start off by using these. It should be easy enough for a starter."

Tsuna looked down at them. Then he picked up the lightest one with both hands; expecting it to be heavy. But it wasn't. It was very light.

"Hey, this one's pretty light," Tsuna looked up at Tsunayoshi in surprise.

"Don't get your hopes up," Tsunayoshi told him while folding his arms; as he watched his brother. "They get heavier with every weight."

So Tsuna found the first one easy, so he tried the second one. That was a little harder. He tried the third one. Could barely lift it. Then he couldn't even lift up the fourth one.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsunayoshi frowned.

"You try it and try lifting it up yourself, and see if your still Mr. Show off," Tsuna yelled at his brother.

"I could lift those things up at the age of 10, and you're telling me at the age of 14 that you can't do it?" Tsunayoshi said.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

"Let's try something else then!" Tsunayoshi sighed.

Tsuna couldn't agree more!

So the next thing being done in the gym this time did not need any equipment. This time, they were sat in the floor.

"Ever trued doing push ups?" Tsunayoshi asked Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded at that: "Um, yeah. In P.E. Why?"

"Because that us what you are doing right now."

"EH?!"

"Come on now, lay your back on the ground and start doing it. I'll hold onto your legs," Tsunayoshi then told his brother as he got onto his hands and knees.

He crawled up his his brother's feet as his brother placed himself on the ground lying on his back.

Tsunayoshi then told his as he grabbed hold of his feet: "Put your hands behind your head."

So Tsuna did what he was told and began...trying to do push ups, but he couldn't even lift himself up.

"Seriously you've got to be kidding me!" Tsunayoshi looked very disappointed as he sweat dropped.

"Look, its easier said then done," Tsuna told his brother.

"It ISN'T that hard."

"I'm not as good as you!" Tsuna stopped then and just lay there with his head on its side and looking sad.

Tsunayoshi froze then at what Tsuna just said then.

Then: "...Fine!" He said and let's go of Tsuna as he straightened up. "Let's go and try something esle then."

Then Tsunayoshi stood up.

Tsuna followed on after him and then was lead to another equipment.

The next one was what looked like a pole that you jump over in gym places. But where was the mat at the bottom?

Tsuna wondered what he was supposed to do on it, but he was shown by Tsunayoshi anyway:

"Here's what you're supposed to do, Tsuna," Tsunayoshi said to Tsuna then and walked up at the pole and grabbed the one over his head. Then he heaves himself upwards until he could put his arms over it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna then looked up at his brother in devastation.

"Are you going to say that every time?" Tsunayoshi hung there as he let his legs dangle as he frowned down at Tsuna.

"No! I mean it! You've got to be kidding me?" Tsuna said.

"Do you want to pass the math challenge or not?"

"Alright! Alright!" Tsuna said and then walked up where Tsunayoshi was. Then he jumped up to reach the pole Tsunayoshi was hanging off.

It took him 3 times to do it.

Then it took Tsunayoshi 3 times to pull himself up and down before Tsuna had finally got his arms over the pole.

He then hung there out of breathe and Tsunayoshi looked up at him as he hung there holding the pole and he raised an eyebrow as he clearly pointed out:

"You really ARE bad at this, aren't you?"

"You really don't need to rub it in!" Tsuna said. What made it worser was that somebody already pointed out how useless he was before!

"So what made you think that you could do the maths challenge?"

"Because," Tsuna then looked down at his brother with a frown. But then he lost his frown and just looked a little unhappy and contuined to explain himself:

"Its just that I have been feeling left out lately. And you did call me selfish, so I just wanted to try and do things myself as you said..."

"..." Tsunayoshi may have felt a little guilty then.

And then suddenly Tsuna felt himself loose his grip on the pole and he fell to the ground and below. He hit his backside really hard.

Tsunayoshi looked down at him.

Tsuna rubbed his sore butt.

Then Tsunayoshi spoke up and said: "So how is it! Easy?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna had one eye shut as he turned to Tsunayoshi; who had dropped down off the poke now.

Then Tsunayoshi asked out a surprising question that even caught Tsuna off guard:

"So how do you feel now?"

"Huh?" Tsuna opens both eyes.

But Tsunayoshi didn't repeat himself.

Then eventually, Tsuna understood it and was completely stunned by it.

This brought a warm smile to Tsuna's face; and then Tsunayoshi eventually said:

"If you could do this every day and feel like this, then I will help you with your maths studies. Deal?"

Tsuna was in awe. But then he thought of reply and smirked: "If only I can help you with your studies."

"Huh?" Now it was Tsunayoshi's turn to be in awe. But eventually he smiled in warmth.

Even through all of the troubles, Tsuna and his brother still seemed so loving.

So Tsunayoshi agreed.

And Tsuna was a happy boy

[End of chapter 10]

 _Sorry that this chapter is late. But I'm trying xD and I hope you all like it. Last chapter next week so see you then. *Waves*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Noting: ((Wimpy)) Tsuna_

 _((Hyper)) Tsunayoshi_

 _So sorry that i have been sooooo late for this final chapter. I was grpunded for swearing at my parents._

 _So enjoy this last chapter guys xD_

[Final chapter eleven]:

It was the end of the school year finally in April.

And to celebrate the people who had past the exams, the school had a party all day; free from lessons at noon after the exams were over all morning.

But for those who didn't pass...

Tsunayoshi was probably to hear the most of it; along with the rest of the people who were standing outside in the halls outside of the exam room.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUUUUUN!" Tsuna had come running up to Hus brother in tears the moment he walked through the doors: "I FAILED THE EXAM!"

"Tsuna?!" Tsunayoshi was more then shocked to see Tsuna's arrival, turning to his direction.

Tsuna then ran up his brother and stuffed his wet face into Tsunayoshi's chest; crying:

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUUUUN!"

"T...Tsuna! Tsuna, get off of me," Tsunayoshi then tried to pull Tsuna off of his chest: "You're getting your tears all on my shirt."

"DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" Tsuna contuined to cry.

And it shocked Tsunayoshi; who was still holding onto his brother's shoulders: "WHAT? Tsuna, I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh? You're not?" Tsuna was surprised and removed his face from Tsunayoshi's chest and he looked up at him. His face was full of tears: "But didn't you past the exam?"

"Of course not!" Tsunayoshi answered. "I was at least 10 marks off."

"EHH?"

Tsunayoshi nodded at that.

Then Tsuna let go of his brother and looked at him with a sad sympathy look in his face: "But aren't you sad?"

Tsunayoshi answered with a shake of the head and a smile across his face: "Nah! It means that we can spend another year together."

"You're making it sound like we don't live together!" Tsuna said at that.

But it was true! Because of their failure, Tsuna would have to repeat another year and Tsunayoshi wasn't going to move to another school for smarter kids.

So this brought a smile across Tsuna's face.

Tsunayoshi then finished off by saying: "And this time, I will do it right this year."

Tsuna nodded at that and smile: "I know that!"

"No, I don't mean that," Tsunayoshi shock his head with a smile. "I mean with you."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for what happened!" Tsunayoshi then hugged his brother warmly and lovely.

This shocked Tsuna. But then just smiled warmly too and hugged his brother back lovely.

And they were gappy to spend another year in school together!

[The End!]

 _Final regards: I am working on another KHR fanfiction...VERY slowly so see you then and buy bye XD and thank you all!_


End file.
